Rosalie Hale's Story
by alliegracee
Summary: Rosalie Hale, the most beautiful middle class girl. The perfect child of her family whom wants everything and more. What will happen when shes engaged to Prince Royce? This is my view of the events before Rosalie was changed.
1. Pre Face

Rosalie's Story

PREFACE

I KNEW AT THIS MOMENT, I COULD EXPECT NO ONE TO HELP ME.

I was young and selfish; my perfect life was spiraling down. My prince Charming left me to die after conflicting me in so much pain. The blood was covering my long blonde flowing hair but all I could think about was the pain. The pain my prince had put upon me, how could he do this?

The foot steps were thudding behind me like someone was traveling 100 miles per hour. The face seemed familiar but I was in too much pain to realize. My head was throbbing and the loss of bloody had made me faint.

The odds of me making out of this alive seemed faint.

His golden eyes examined me, what was going to happen? Was there more pain to endure? Was my beauty to blame for this?


	2. Wantings

CHAPTER ONE

There was a bit of chaos around the house today. My father had woken up early to head to the bank for his slightly new job to provide for our family. I could smell eggs from my bedroom, my mom always made the best eggs. We didn't have much food but we had more than most people. My father held a steady job which helped us through the hard time. My mom stayed at home and kept our family sane.

I made my way down the hall stopping at a mirror, my hair was flowing and a little messy but I had to admit, I was the most beautiful girl in Rochester, New York. After a few moments I started my way to the kitchen again. Dylan, Benjamin, and my mother were sitting at the table eating eggs and drinking milk.

"That's my glass of milk!" Ben yelled at Dylan. They were twins, 7 years old, And quite possibly the most annoying human beings on the planet. Even more annoying than my neighbor's, The Cullen's. They were on the same level as perfection as I was on, yet they didn't mingle in society. The woman's younger brother always stares at me like something is wrong with me, I don't like it.

"Give me it BACK!" Dylan demanded.

"Boys, don't argue I'll get you another glass Dylan." My mother said. She was always so calm; she wasn't very satisfied about how we were doing in life, even though we had so much more than the typical family. They wanted so much more for me. She and my father both saw so much potential in me. My beauty was the greatest gift god has ever given them.

"Now Ben, don't be a hog this is your brother's glass." She said with a smirk while she poured milk into the glass.

I sighed slightly leaning against the wall; I wasn't too hungry this morning. I was annoyed with my brothers and my mom wanted me to go bring lunch to my father at the bank. I could tell my mom was up to something, why would she send _me_ to the bank?

"Oh Rose! You look lovely!" _Ahh_ I thought to myself, I could have the compliments coming to me all day. "But, not lovely enough. Let's do something to your hair, and oh I just have the perfect outfit for you to wear today!" She exclaimed. Why did it seem like I was getting ready for a date and not what I was really going to the bank for? It didn't matter much, I liked the attention.

My mom put her hand on my shoulder and led me through the hall and into my bedroom. She pulled a beautiful white dress out of my closet then sat me on my bed. She insisted that she should roll my hair up. She started to roll my hair up then she sighed.

"Ahh, Rosalie you have the most beautiful hair. Most girls would kill for your golden locks." I was thrilled, I loved being me. I was easy on the eyes and most girls sighed with envy when they saw me. I maybe shallow but I loved my life and was content with it. There was always certain thing missing though, Very passionate things missing in my life; True love. Not just with a lover but having my own family.

My best friend Vera was the only person I was actually jealous of. She had exactly what I wanted, a loving husband and beautiful little boy. Her parents weren't social climbers like mine, they didn't care that she married a carpentered. My parents would have never aloud that for me. They wanted the best for me, they wanted me to marry the rich and have the poor cater to me. I did, too. I wanted to live in a lavish mansion with my prince charming, where people served me food and cleaned my house for me. Yet, even though Vera didn't have this, she was average even struggling a bit. But she was happy. This is what I wanted, to be happy. It wasn't that I _wasn't_ happy but that love was always missing. I'd never had a boyfriend even though I was the most stunning girl in my town. No men met up to my principles.

I had boys practically pleading at my feet to be with me, yet I couldn't find one decent man. I had been on a few dates but none had worked out well. My parents had set all of them up.

I smiled up at my mother, she seem very pleased today. She always seemed pleased with me. I was very aware I was the favorite child. My brothers were always getting into trouble. The terrible two their teachers called them.

"What's with all the dressing up today?" I question my mother. "Is there something I should know about," I paused for a moment; I thought about what I just said. And then it occurred to me. "_Someone_" I emphasized "I should know about..." I stared at her with narrow eyes.

"No dear," she seemed suspicious "not at all. But you never know who you will run into." She smirked. I may be blonde, but I'm not dumb. I could tell something was going on but I was too preoccupied with my plans for tonight with Vera to think about that, I was babysitting her gorgeous little boy... "Now you need to leave by eleven o'clock so you can have your father's lunch there in time."

"Hmm..." I thought out loud. This seemed odd; his lunch was at two o'clock. "Okay, I can do that." This was so weird, but I knew I would get attention as I walked all six blocks to my father's work.

Eleven am hit and I was out of my house, and glad I was. The twin's were still fighting as I left, my mom was overly cheerful about me going to the bank, and I just wanted out. I made my way down the first block. People's heads turned as I walked by, but I was use to that by now. By the time I made it to the fourth block, construction workers were whistling at me as I walked by giving them a guilty smile. The guilt was because construction workers like them would never be able to even talk to me. The least I could do was giving them a smile.

After 15 minutes of walking in the Rochester heat I had arrived at my father's work. Everyone watched me as I made my way towards my father. The Royce's were in the building that day and it raised all hell, which could explain why my father was stressed and forgot lunch. They were the royal family, everyone lived to please them.

Thinking of the royal family reminded me of myself. Everyone in my family wanted to please me, wanted the best out of life for me. They wanted me to climb to the top of the social ladder for them with my delicate beauty.

I made my way out of the building; people were still staring at me of course. I couldn't deny it; I absolutely loved every second of it. I haled down a taxi on the side of the road. I had no money but I know I wouldn't have to pay for it. The very first taxi I saw stopped for me. I stepped into the taxi and sat down.

"Where to pretty lady?" The taxi man said winking at me. I shuddered a bit. He has gray hair, grease on his face, and was probably in his earlier sixties. Luckily for me this was about a 2 minute taxi ride.

I gave him the street Vera lived on. We drove past a park where happy family's played in the roasting sun. I was jealous of them, I wanted that so bad. After we passed the park we drove by a less fortunate neighbor, they were struggling. Though I might be vain I felt bad. I wish I could help them. I heard a little girl telling her mom 'Mommy, I'm hungry' while the mom was crying behind a dumpster.

Traffic was a bit bad and it took a few minutes more than I expected, but I did arrive there. And the driver said it was on the 'house', as I thought would happen. I knocked on the door and Vera answered the door with her son in her arms. He was so adorable, quite possibly the cutest baby I'd ever laid eyes on. He had gorgeous blue eyes and dark curly hair with dimples on his cheeks.

"Oh I was so glad you came to help me!" She said relived of my company. "He won't stop crying, I cannot get anything done and I need to get to my mom's house!" Her mother was very ill. 

The doctors couldn't figure out what was wrong with her and the baby couldn't be around her in that health. I was more than happy to watch Henry while she did some chores and visited her mom.

"It's really no problem," I said with a big smile on my face, I fought the jealously and forced that smile on.

"You know you look pretty dressed up to be babysitting?" she said confused on why my hair was done and I was wearing a dress.

I explained to her the odd events that took place, she agreed with me. We hadn't had a clue what was going on but did it really matter?

I rocked in a chair with Henry till I got him to fall asleep. It took a whole 15 minutes. I watch Vera do dishes, and straighten up the house. I help my making her bed and placing the dishes in the cabinet.

"Well that wraps it up, Rick will be back by four then you're off to go home." She told me while she was gathering her things. "Rosalie, I couldn't thank you enough, really, from the bottom of my heart."

I loved babysitting Henry. As silly as it sounded I pretended he was mine. Like this was my home, my family. It made me truly happens.

"It my pleasured," I assured her. "Honestly. Now go, your mom is waiting."

She scurried out the door. I sat in the chair next to the crib Henry was sleeping in. And before I knew it, I was sleeping.

"Well…." The voice scared me. I didn't notice I had fallen asleep. "I see what kinda babysitter you are!" Rick joked swooping the baby into his arms. He had the biggest smile when he lifted up the baby; the look he gave him was pure love.

"Damnit!" I sad exhaustedly "I didn't mean too, he was just sleeping and there was nothing left to do…"

"It's okay Rose I'm just joking with you." He assured me. "Hurry up and get home now."

I walked a few blocks back to my house. My parents were making a toast. He bought a bottle of Champaign for some odd reason. An overwhelming smell of roses hit my nose. I couldn't tell where the smell was coming from, but it was a good smell.

"What's the big occasion?" Today was filled with odd events in my family. "Please oh please don't say you're pregnant mom..." My mom wanted another girl; I heard her talking about it a few nights prior.

"Of course not!" She shouted. "Our family is perfect already," she insisted, "your father just bought a bottle of champagne he had been saving up for."

"Hmm, okay." I walked out of the room and made my way into my room.

I had found the source of the delightful smell. There was a bouquet of red roses in my window seal. Who would have sent me them? I thought such a silly question. I had many admirers. There was a card attached to it. I read it and it was from no one I had expected. It read:

_To Rosalie Hale, the most beautiful girl in all Rochester.  
your eyes are like violet's._

_Royce King the second._

Was this some kind of joke? This is what I have been waiting for my whole life. He was a part of the Royal family. Everything added up. He was at the bank, my mom dolled me up. She knew this would happen. This is what they wanted, this is what they dreamed of and that is putting it lightly. The prince charming I always wanted. Was this too good to be true?


End file.
